The Io Key
by Poet Knight
Summary: Prince Edward Island, a great place to go to for a vacation. Of course, it kinda stinks when someone from another planet tells the scouts that their vacation is over...
1. Prolouge

Just so ya'll know, the Sailor Scouts are not mine but I'm writing a story 'bout them anyway.  
Lets face it, it's a fun passtime and at least I'm trying to give the scouts a new adventure.  
Readers may want to check back on this story often, 'cause it's not going to be short.  
  
  
Prologue  
  
To The Sailor Scouts...  
  
Your exploits are well known to me. With your recent victory over The Dead Moon circus,   
I'm sure you would like to take the rest you are entitled to, but I'm in desperate need   
of your help. My people are in desperate need of your help.  
  
Here on Helina, The war between the Sentron Alliance and the Maist Alliance has come to a halt,  
if only because there are others who share the same goals. The Alliances combined can hold off   
an attack from these strange Sremen militarily, but the one true solution is for both   
sides to make full fledged peace, rather then let a war of espionage continue.   
Seeing if the other side has the information that leads to the treasure distracts my people  
from the real threat. Overall, I think the two Alliances are stupid. They can put aside   
all differences and search for the Io Key in union, but each commander wants to be the sole   
controller of this artifact. It's only a promise of power that drives them, not a guarantee.   
Of course, the Sremen, a race we have yet to encounter, knows the story of the Io key.  
How they could know is a mystery to me.  
  
Whatever the case, the situation here is unstable and the instant anyone finds the key,   
the death count will be countless on all sides involved. I hope you can help my people   
out. If you are willing, simply activate the beacon and I'll retrieve you. Sincerely  
  
Gerard 


	2. 1 p 1

Chapter One  
Prince Edward Island  
Pt 1: Green Gables  
  
"Prince Edward Island, here we are!"  
  
As Serena takes a deep breath, a truck passes by at high speed, leaving her to inhale   
diesel smoke. All the others could do was sit and laugh as Serena coughs her lungs out.   
Still giggling, Rai manages to make a suggestion, "Maybe it's best to wait until we reach  
the Anne's Resort before taking really deep breaths." Not amused by this comment, Serena   
didn't have to think twice before saying "And so speaks the master of hindsight." Rai  
considered this provocation enough. "Not my fault you didn't have any foresight Serena.  
PEI isn't all grasslands and beaches you know." "She's right Serena, it's mostly the  
farming and tourism industries," intrudes Amy. "How can you and Rai be so calm?  
Mina asks. Lita follows up "It's PEI! It's a dream come true!" Spotting the bus, Mina   
exclaims, "there is the tour bus! Quick, lets get our bags and get aboard!"   
  
  
"And to your right is Green Gables, the famous property where Anne's adventures were  
centered."  
  
There is no reason to believe that any of the Japanese tourists aboard the bus actually  
heard the whole sentence. By the time the driver was halfway through the word Gables,   
everyone was looking in awe at this simple yet mysterious house. All thirty tourists   
got this free opportunity thanks to a contest. The fact that all 5 of the scouts were amongst  
the winners when 1000 people entered was amazing. Of course, the contest results,   
and the events of the past, disappeared completely from their minds. A little house called   
Green Gables can do that. The driver, who is used to being ignored apparently,   
currently described the current owners of the building to the deafened ears of his passengers. 


	3. 1 p 2

Chapter One  
Prince Edward Island  
Pt 2: The Battle of Anne's Resort  
  
The instant Serena but her bags down in her room, she changed into her bathing suit   
and went out to the beach. Her big goal in life was going to be achieved...A genuine   
PEI suntan. Finding a place alone on the sand, she unrolls her towel, sets up her umbrella,  
and lies down...and then gets sand kicked into her face. Spitting out the sand and sitting   
up, she turns to see Rai running away laughing. Normally, she would yell and complain  
about Rai's childishness. Instead, she silently began to plot.   
  
"A sunny day, a cold glass of fruit juice, and the guys are looking at me.   
What could be better?" That little voice in Rai's head was repeating this   
over and over, her smiling reaching a limit where she couldn't smile more. That's when  
she felt something on her foot, then her leg. Opening her eyes, she saw a flat seashell that   
was moving up her leg. Thinking nothing of it, she took the seashell in her hand and lifted   
it off her leg. An echo of a massive shriek filled the air afterwards.  
  
Serena couldn't resist giggling at what she has just done. Amy couldn't   
help but shake her head while watching her laugh. "What did you do now?" Amy asked.  
"You had to see it Amy! That baby crab scared the living daylights out of her!" Her  
laughter was cut short when Rai assaulted her from behind. "You stupid little brat!"   
she yelled, bringing Serena to the ground. Amy and Lita had to separate the two.   
"Why are you like this, this is worse then usual," Lita asks with a rather   
impressive determination for someone so unimpressed. Serena squeals out "None   
of your..." and then shove Lite to the ground, leaving only Any between her and   
another pound on her prey. The prey, more then ready to engage the hunter, came   
out of hiding. Amy took one last try at reasoning with her friends, "The Island   
is big enough for you two, so if you're so angry at each other, just walk away!   
We don't need this on our vacation!" Rai was obviously listening, as she turned   
around and walked to the beach. "I guess it's better I get my tan then it is   
to ruin Serena's pasta themed hair." 


	4. 1 p 3

Chapter One  
Prince Edward Island  
Pt 3: A Star from the Skies  
  
She didn't seek her out, but there was no way she could have missed it. Seeing the   
boys all over Rai at the restaurant made Serena feel lonely. Darien couldn't get off work,   
but encouraged her to go on this trip. She liked the sights and stories of this island,   
but wonders weather or not she should have come here with her man still at home. She could   
take comfort in on thing, the boys spoke English and their accent was eventually going to   
drive her nuts. Rai was already asking them to repeat some of what the boys were saying to   
her! But still, she would have walked on the beach with Darien if he was here, so she decided   
best to not deprive herself of the opportunity. She had to go get a sweater, 'cause the   
island cools off a great deal at night. That, and Darien wasn't around to give her his sweater!  
  
A shovel hits the dirt and lifts a clam into the air. Taken from the airborne   
mound of dirt, it is put into a bucket with five of his closest friends. The digger   
looks up at a passing girl. "Hey Serena, interested in join me in the clam hunt?" Serena has   
heard that boiled clam is delicious, but she wasn't out here for clams. "Thanks Mina, but   
I'm just going to enjoy the scenery." She didn't stop walking as she said this. Why should   
she look down when there are few clouds and lights to obscure what's up. The Big and   
Little Dippers, planet Venus visible in the sky, a shooting star falling in her  
general direction; it was all so pretty. That is, until the shooting star that was   
falling in her general direction landed behind her. Mina and Serena took a closer look,   
along with Amy, who spotted it in her telescope. Nobody knew what it was exactly,   
but what Amy knew was this: an object hitting the earth at that speed should have gone   
right through the planet and should be very hot. Not only did it land safely AND   
intact, but it was also cool to the touch. 


	5. 1 p 4

Chapter One  
Prince Edward Island  
Pt 4: The Message  
  
If you are willing, simply activate the beacon and I'll retrieve you. Sincerely  
  
Gerard   
  
The message ends with all the scouts in attendance, paying close attention to the story   
told to them by this strange device. Nobody has previously heard the story of the Io Key,   
so with that in mind, nobody knew what to do. "Earth has no involvement in this," Mina noted,   
"so why should we get involved?" Lita begged to differ. "Come on, when the Earth is safe,   
why can't we help out other planets?" "We have no relations to those people, so what   
goes on there is none of our business," Rai points out, " so we won't be welcome there.   
Amy acknowledges Rai's wisdom with a nod from her head, but Serena was still silent. Her   
feelings were still mixed about this. She didn't want to fight, but the idea of saving   
lives and helping others just can't be pushed away. Nor could the sound of four voices   
saying "Serena?" at the same time. She looks up, "Hmm? Well, someone did come to us for   
help, rather then us offering it." "Stop daydreaming Serena!" Lita yells, unhappy by her   
delayed response, " I mean, I know you miss Darien and all, but." This accusation hit  
Serena hard, "HEY! Do you want me to make a snap decision? I could decided stay of   
fight right now, but I want to make the RIGHT choice!" Rai's patience disappeared,   
"Oh really missy smarty panty? Well, what is the right choice, huh?" Serena remained   
silent for a few seconds, and then made a choice, "Let's talk to this Gerard character at   
least, and we could decided later." Rai didn't seem to like it, "You call THAT a choice?   
I call it delaying the choice!" Lita and Amy moved to settle her down and convince her   
that Serena was right. They planed to go out onto the beach, transformed, at 2:30 am. 


End file.
